Korriban
}} |sector =Esstran sector |stelsel =Horuset system |zonnen =1 |manen =7 |cord =R-5 |afstand = |lengtedag =28 standaard uren |lengtejaar =780 standaard dagen |klasse =Terrestrial |diameter =16.890 km |atmosfeer =Leefbaar |klimaat =Koud en droog |zwaartekracht = |terrein =Rode en rotsige woestijnen |interesse =Sith Academy |overheid = |populatie = |steden = |affiliatie =Sith Empire }} Korriban is een woestijn wereld in de Outer Rim gebieden van de galaxy. Het is de oorspronkelijke wereld van het oorspronkelijke Sith ras. In de bergen en onder het oppervlakte van Korriban liggen verschillende Sith Lords in tombes begraven. Ook is op Korriban de Sith Academy te vinden waar jonge Sith worden opgegroeid. Korriban is een belangrijke planeet voor het Sith Empire en is de start-wereld van de Sith Warrior en de Sith inquisitor klassen. Korriban is de thuis wereld van het oorspronkelijke Sith ras, het ras waaruit het Sith Pureblood uit is ontstaan. Dit ras wist het ongunstige klimaat te negeren en een grote samenleving op de planeet te bouwen. Wanneer Dark Side of the Force-gebruikers Korriban ontdekte gebruikte ze de Sith voor hun eigen belangen. Honderden generaties later wisten beide culturen zich te mengen en er ontstond één grote samenleving op Korriban. Al gauw wist er een groot rijk te ontstaan op de planeet die zich wist uit te breiden tot grote gebieden in de galaxy met Korriban als haar hoofdstad. Na de Great Hyperspace War werden de overblijfselen van de Sith verdreven van de planeet en gedwongen om te vluchten voor de Galactic Republic. Na de Great Hyperspace War kwam de planeet in handen van de Galactic Republic en werd regelrecht beschermd door de Jedi Order. In deze periode werden er veel tombes geplunderd van de overleden Sith Lords. Wanneer het Sith Empire terugkeerde naar de planeet tijdens de Great Galactic War werd de planeet met een snelle aanval verovert door het Sith Empire. Al gauw werd de planeet heropgebouwd en werd de Sith Academy herbouwd. Korriban is op het moment nog grotendeels onontdekt en de tombes staan open voor ontdekking. Omschrijving Korriban is een rode, stoffige planeet dat zich bevindt in de Outer Rim gebieden van de galaxy. Korriban bestaat grotendeels uit zandvlaktes met verschillende bergen. Door het ongunstige klimaat bevindt is er weinig plantengroei te vinden op de planeet. Korriban bestaat dan ook grotendeels uit zand. In de loop der tijden lieten verschillende Sith Lords zich begraven in tombes onder het oppervlakte of in de bergen. Hierdoor is er een heel tunnel netwerken ontstaan die leiden naar tombes van deze overleden Sith Lords. Geschiedenis Voorgeschiedenis Korriban is de oorspronkelijke thuis wereld van het Sith ras. Dit ras had grote kennis over de Dark Side of the Force. Ze slaagde erin om zichzelf snel te ontwikkelen, ook al was had de planeet een ongunstig klimaat wat ervoor zorgde dat het makkelijk was om op de planeet te leven. Dit zorgde voor een sterke beschaving. thumb|250px|Korriban wordt verovert door de [[Galactic Republic tijdens de Great Hyperspace War.]] Na een bepaalde periode werd Korriban ontdekt door de Dark Side of the Force gebruikers die verbannen waren door de Jedi Order op Tython. Wanneer zij zich op de planeet vestigde, waren ze verbaasd over de connectie die de Sith had met de Dark Side of the Force. Ze besloten om de Sith te gebruiken voor hun eigen belangen en maakte uiteindelijk slaven van de bevolking. Echter, na een aantal jaar groeide de Sith en de verbannen Jedi steeds verder na elkaar toe waardoor beide rassen geaccepteerd werden door de andere. Hierdoor ontstond er een mengeling in de bevlking dat later zou uitgroeien tot Sith Purebloods. Al gauw wist hun macht te versterken en groeide Korriban uit tot de hoofdstad van een machtig rijk. Onder het oppervlakte, of in de bergen, lieten Sith Lords zich begraven in tombes. Vervolgens groeide dit uit tot een groot netwerk van ondergrondse tombes. Uiteindelijk begonnen ze de Great Hyperspace War tegen de Galactic Republic maar werden uiteindelijk verdreven van de planeet nadat de Galactic Republic de oorlog wist te winnen en Korriban wist te veroveren. Nadat de overblijfselen wisten te vluchten van Korriban kwam de planeet in handen van de Jedi Order. De planeet was vervolgens het doelwit van veel plunderingen van de oude tombes van de overleden Sith Lords. De planeet werd persoonlijk verdedigt door de Jedi Order. Great Galactic War en Cold War thumb|left|250px|Korriban wordt terug verovert door het [[Sith Empire.]] In het jaar 28 BTC keerde het Sith Empire terug nadat ze zichzelf verscholen hadden voor de Galactic Republic na hun nederlaag tijdens de Great Hyperspace War. Het Sith Empire had zich voorbereidt om oorlog te voeren tegen de Galactic Republic en had daarom een massieve invasiemacht opgericht. De Sith Emperor had zich voorbereidt om wraak te nemen en onder deze plannen was het veroveren van Korriban een belangrijk aspect. Wanneer het Sith Empire zich onthulde en de Great Galactic War begon, waren één van de eerste aanvallen de snelle aanval op Korriban. Met deze aanval wist het Sith Empire de verdediging van de Jedi Order meteen te vernietigen en de planeet te veroveren. Deze aanval ging zo snel dat men op Coruscant niet eens wist dat Korriban verovert was. thumb|250px|Het [[Sith Empire keert terug naar Korriban.]] Vanaf dat moment was Korriban in handen van het Sith Empire en zette de Sith weer voet op Korriban. Ze beschouwden Korriban als een 'heilige planeet' waardoor de verovering van Korriban één van de top prioriteiten van de oorlog was. Nu Korriban weer in handen was van de Sith begon de wederopbouw van de planeet. Eén van de grootste bebouwingen die plaats vond was de constructie van de Sith Academy. In de Sith Academy zou een nieuwe generatie van Sith opgroeien die daar werden opgeleid. Tijdens de Great Galactic War, kort na de verovering van Korriban, ontstond er een nieuw gevecht om de planeet dat zowel op de grond als in de ruimte van de planeet plaats vond. In het jaar 25 BTC wist Sith Apprentice Exal Kressh zich af te scheiden van het Sith Empire. Ze besloot om de Galactic Republic in te lichten over de positie van de vloot waarop de Galactic Republic reageerde. Hierbij vond een grote slag plaatst tussen het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic. In feite gebruikte Exal Kressh de Republic Navy als een afleidingsmanoeuvre waardoor ze ongehinderd de Sith Academy in kon. Echter werd ze tegengehouden door Teneb Kel en werd de Republic Navy verslagen boven de planeet. Belangrijke locaties thumb|250px|De [[Sith Academy op Korriban.]] Op Korriban zijn verschillende belangrijke locaties te vinden. Zo is Korriban dan ook van groot belang voor het Sith Empire. Sith Academy De Sith Academy op Korriban is een faciliteit dat werd opgebouwd in de begin jaren van de Great Galactic War. De academie is opgericht om jonge Force gevoelige op te trainen tot Sith en archeologische projecten uit te voeren in de Valley of the Dark Lords. Valley of the Dark Lords De Valley of the Dark Lords is een vallei waar verschillende Sith Lords zijn begraven. De vallei bevat verschillende tombes en tunnels. Verschijningen *Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' Externe links Voetnoten de:Korriban en:Korriban Categorie:Toegankelijke werelden Categorie:Werelden Categorie:Sith Empire planeten